


Into the mattress

by AuthorChristina



Series: Tumblr Works [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorChristina/pseuds/AuthorChristina
Summary: Come visit me on Tumblr at stuck-y-together!





	Into the mattress

His eyes darkened as he watched you move around the room, laughing and flirting with others. It was a game the two of you played. You enjoyed watching him get all riled up and frustrated as you flirted with other men, letting your hands touch their arms or chest.

Bucky licks his lips as he thought about what he was going to do with you once he got you back home.

Another hour passes before he grabs your hand and leads you out. The both of you get in the car and he drives you home.

Your back slams against the wall, his lips attaching to your neck as he paws at your dress. He rips the material from your body as he kisses up your neck to your lips. He licks your lips, biting and sucking on them before taking you into a deep kiss.

He gras a hold of your thighs and wraps them around his waist and carries you to the room. He tosses you onto the bed and strips his own close off. You grin up at him, pussy wet and aching to have him inside of you.

He growls and flips you onto your stomach, grabbing your ass and squeezing it roughly before sliding his hands down to your thighs. 

You moan out loudly as he grabs your thighs and pulls them apart roughly and pushes into you. He drapes his body over yours, pushing you down into the matteress as he starts to fuck into you, deep and hard.

The sound of your hands slapping against the wall mixes with your’s and Bucky’s moans. Your body is pushed roughly forward as Bucky thrust.

His breathing is harsh in your hair as you grab his hair and tugged him forward, turning your head slightly to kiss him hard. Your body shakes as your orgasm builds, your walls clenching around his cock.

You breath out his name as your body shudders, pressing your face into the pillow as you came, squeezing around his cock. He growls, biting down on your neck as he thrust into you a few more times, his cock throbbing and pulsing inside of you as he cums, filling you up.

“You’re mine doll, don’t forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on Tumblr at stuck-y-together!


End file.
